El Reino del Crepúsculo
by pukesin
Summary: Dos mundos paralelos se ven entrelezados bajo un mismo gobernante. La oscuridad y maldad se expande por todos los rincones de ambos mundos, y sólo una Princesa del otro mundo junto a un Héroe podrán remediar esta catástrofe.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer FF sobre la saga The Legend of Zelda. Espero que les guste el primer capítulo, pero recuerda que la historia está modificada a lo que realmente es el juego TP. Es una historia en la cual podrás conocer más acerca de Midna. Gracias por tu tiempo y disfruta :D._

**_

* * *

_La Leyenda de Zelda: "El Reino del Crepúsculo"**

**Capítulo 1: "Un mundo misterioso"**

La tenue luz del sol insiste por la sucia ventana de la casa en el árbol, un débil dedo tibio toca nuevamente los párpados que duermen plácidamente sobre la almohada rellena de suaves hojas de arbustos. Link siente que es hora de despertar, el sol le ilumina la cabeza.  
- Se me hizo tarde, al menos tuve una buena siesta...  
Link se levanta de su cama intentando dejar sus pesadillas en ella, desgraciadamente lo acompañan por los estrechos caminos de su hogar al pueblo, Ordon.  
Una gran pena inunda el corazón de Link, un amigo puede llegar a ocupar un espacio tan grande en el corazón que hasta se confunde con el de la familia. Arrow, un pequeño duende que huye de la civilización es el mejor amigo de Link. Arrow siempre se encuentra escondiéndose pues todo lo rechazan por su apariencia. Él es de color verde musgo, ojos amarillos y viste trapos viejos, anda descalzo y suele tapar su cabeza con un sombrero marrón parecido al de las brujas. Una noche mientras Link y Arrow caminaban por los extensos terrenos de Eldin se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de soldados que hacían su vigía nocturna.  
- ¡Eh, joven qué hace aquí tan tarde, vaya a su casa ahora ya. Se han sentido fuertes presencias desconocidas por estos terrenos!  
- Sólo daba un paseo, ya me voy...  
Arrow se ocultaba detrás de Link pero un astuto soldado bajó de su caballo a revisarlo pues notó algo extraño en la espalda de Link.  
- ¡Tú campesino mentiroso!, ¿Puedes explicar qué hace este adefesio contigo?  
- ¡Déjalo ahora ya, es mi amigo!  
- Debemos llevarlo al Castillo Hyrule, se nos ha dicho que a cualquier persona que esté en actos sospechosos deben permanecer en la prisión de Lanayru.  
Otro soldado le pregunta:  
- ¿Y qué haremos con este pequeño monstruo?  
- Lo llevaremos también  
Arrow estaba muy asustado, no podía reclamar nada al respecto pues sólo se comunicaba con las personas que tenía confianza. Link toma a Arrow del brazo y salen corriendo.  
- ¡Eh, se escapan!  
Un soldado rápidamente toma su arco y lanza una flecha ya preparada, ésta impacta el hombro de Link haciendo que caiga. Arrow no podía correr más rápido y un soldado en caballo lo atrapó unos segundos después. Ambos fueron capturados y llevados al Castillo Hyrule. Allí un hombre de aspecto enojado esperaba en un salón con chimenea y unas 6 sillas, él estaba sentado en una alta tribuna desde la cual podía observar a los criminales.  
- Sr. Shey, encontramos a este bándalo en Eldin vagando con este monstruo, si me permite diría que ese duende pertenece a la oscuridad, se han sentido fuertes presencias oscuras por esas zonas, al igual que en el Desierto Gerudo.  
- Ya lo sabía, a ver, joven ¿Me puede decir qué se encontraba haciendo en esa zona?  
Link responde angustiado:  
- Estaba dando un paseo con mi amigo, acostumbramos a caminar por la noche ya que en el día la gente se atemoriza de su apariencia.  
- Pues ya lo veo, verá, nuestra región ha sentido fuertes movimientos de oscuridad durante estos días, debemos prevenir ante cualquier sospecha, por lo que tomaré mi decisión sin consideraciones sentimentales de amistad. Llévenlo a la prisión de Lanayru por 3 días y al pequeño ejecútenlo en el patíbulo del Desierto Gerudo.  
- ¡No por favor! Él no ha hecho nada malo  
- Lo siento pero ya he dicho mi decisión, serás liberado en 3 días y si vuelves a estar en actos sospechoso morirás igual que tu amigo, ¿Sí?  
Link no pudo hacer nada para salvarse y menos a su amigo porque un soldado ya se lo llevaba mientras otros 2 a su amigo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Link fue liberado y no ha podido sanar la herida de la ausencia de su amigo, ese día fue el último que lo vio y ha tenido severas pesadillas a causa de su dolor.  
En el pueblo Link se detiene en el pequeño negocio de provisiones de la Sra. Sunshine, siempre radiante de felicidad.  
- ¡Hola Link! ¿Qué te pasa querido? Te he visto muy serio estos días.  
- No es nada Sra. Sunshine, no se preocupe. ¿Me daría un poco de hierba de grillos?  
- Por supuesto querido, espero verte feliz en tu próxima visita; Tú sabes que mi marido es aficionado de estas cosas de los espíritus y el inframundo, últimamente ha pasado más tiempo en sus investigaciones y me preocupa qué es lo que lo retiene, ¿Puedes echar un vistazo cariño? Te lo agradecería mucho.  
- Por supuesto Sra. Sunshine, ahora mismo voy.  
Link pagó sus 2 piezas de plata y guardó la hierba en el bolsillo. Inició su camino al Windy Forest, evitó a la gente del pueblo pues no quería hablar, hoy más que nunca Arrow estaba en sus pensamientos.  
A un paso lento Link llega a la Laguna Negra del gran Windy Forest. Como es de esperar aquí se encontraba el Sr. Sunshine.  
- Hola Sr. Sunshine, ¿Qué hace?  
- Hola Link, qué bueno verte, estoy esperando a que llegue el maravilloso minuto del Crepúsculo.  
- ¿A qué se refiere?  
- Bueno, cuando llega el atardecer el cielo se torna a un color hermoso, el Crepúsculo. Dura aproximadamente 2 minutos y si agudizas tu visión en el sol podrás ver una gente extraña de otra raza, me tienen bastante intrigado, ¿Quiénes serán? También he podido ver gente llorando, es gente parecida a nosotros, de nuestro color de piel y mismos rasgos. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto también he visto monstruos, adefesios inofensivos quietos en esta rara dimensión.  
- ¿Por qué cree que llora esa gente?  
- Mira, hace un tiempo conocí a un sujeto que me vendía excelente artesanía. Se lo llevaron al Patíbulo del Desierto por un asesinato que no tenía idea. Recuerdo perfectamente su rostro, era un rostro feliz, siempre disfrutando cualquier hecho. El punto es que he podido ver a este sujeto en el Crepúsculo. Deduzco que es la dimensión destino de estos criminales, pues tú sabes, no los matan, para que sufran más los llevan a una dimensión paralela mediante magia de la luz.  
- Entonces, ¿No mueren? Tengo un amigo que se lo han llevado al Patíbulo y realmente lo quiero mucho y quisiera volver a verlo.  
- Puedes esperar el Crepúsculo conmigo entonces, no tarda. ¿Sabes? Creo que estos criminales están conviviendo con otra civilización, esa gente extraña pálida que también veo.  
Mi padre me dijo que existe un espejo mágico. Este espejo está en el Patíbulo del Desierto, mediante la magia que proviene de nuestro sol, la magia de la luz traslada a estos criminales al reflejo del espejo donde desaparecen en la nada. Quiero ir a investigar a esa dimensión, aún no sé qué impresión le causará a mi esposa...  
Bueno no es momento para hablar de eso, el cielo está anaranjado, es la hora. Abre tus ojos e intenta observar el sol sin parpadear, confía en mí, la fuerte luz del sol no te causará daño. -  
Ambos permanecieron mirando al sol y quedaron quietos, mudos observando la luz en sus pupilas hasta que comienzan a manifestarse figuras extrañas, las mismas mencionadas por el Sr. Sunshine. Link trata de buscar a su querido amigo, el tiempo corre y el cielo oscurece haciendo desaparecer ese mágico minuto. En el último segundo Link logra ver unos ojos asustados que escapan de todo. Esos ojos que aprecia tanto, los de su amigo Arrow.  
- ¡Lo vi, está en otro mundo, Arrow está a salvo en un mundo paralelo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "La princesa más inteligente"**

Todo es sereno y tranquilo en el Reino del Crepúsculo. Mágicas tierras sumergidas en un eterno atardecer y suspendidas en el infinito cielo del Crepúsculo. Estas tierras son pequeñas pero muy bien organizadas, están totalmente divididas por lo que se utiliza la avanzada tecnología de estos inteligentes seres, los Crepusculares. Gente alta con ojos anaranjados, de piel blanco perla y negra. Reciben toda la energía de su sol que nunca cambia de lugar, por lo que han podido desarrollar modernas formas de movilización, tales como baldosas que te llevan a otras tierras, especie de automóviles de piedra que los trasladan entre otros.

- ¿Qué habrá más allá del cielo?

- Realmente no se me ocurre nada más que más tierras como éstas.

Unos jóvenes se encuentran en una interesante conversación con el Rey de este reino, Kaizer. El rey está sentado y a su lado su querida hija, escuchando el planteamiento del problema de los jóvenes estudiantes.

- Exacto, lo más probable es que hayan más tierras flotantes. - Comenta un joven.

- Sí, es por eso que necesitamos explorar el más allá, puede que haya más gente como nosotros. Debemos llegar hasta las posibles tierras y unirlas con las nuestras para así tener más terrenos y poder establecer nuevos servicios. ¿Acaso cree que no es necesario, su majestad?

- Mmmm, creo que no le haría nada de mal más tierras para poner nuevos establecimientos al Reino.

- ¿Lo ve? Sería un gran beneficio.

- Así es...

- Bueno, jeje, necesitamos unas cantidades de energía de la luz para poner en marcha nuestro proyecto...

- Ya, ¿Cuántas esferas de luz aproximadamente?

- ¿Unas 600?

- ¿Qué? - El Rey tiene un aspecto enojado - Lo siento joven pero sería un terrible derroche para el Palacio si su proyecto falla, además aún no me dice cómo pretende llevarlo a cabo.

- Quiero crear unos automóviles más potentes que los comunes, nos llevará a lejanas partes, pues pondré mucho poder mágico de la luz en él.

El Rey piensa la gran decisión mientras su hija tiene aspecto de decir algo.

- No lo sé, mire, un día muchos jóvenes tenían el mismo deseo. Me pidieron 500 esferas de luz, se las concedí y realizaron la expedición, nunca regresaron...

- Por favor su majestad, es un proyecto magnífico, verá, esos jóvenes no tenían claro a dónde ir puesto que- El joven es interrumpido por la hija de Kaizer, Midna, una chica alta, de cabellos rojizos. Viste túnicas negras y delicadas, tiene amuletos y símbolos en las extremidades.

- Jajaja, no trates de excusar el fracaso. Desde mi telescopio observé a los idiotas de la expedición, tuvieron que haber recorrido unos 15 topómetros y en segundos se convirtieron en polvo y se dispersó. ¿Acaso no saben que si van muy cerca de nuestro sol los desintegrará en segundos?, la temperatura aún no es adaptable para nuestra sociedad. Papá esto es una tontería no hagas que el reino pierda más magia.

- No hija, yo sé lo que le conviene al reino, los telescopios mienten, no puedes ver todo a través de un pequeño orificio.

- Pero puedes rotarlo padre, he observado bien las lejanías y sólo hay pequeños trozos de tierra. Padre es una mala idea, ellos sólo volverán con unos pequeños terrenos que tú puedes crear incluso con el cuarto de luz que éstos piden.

El rey se enoja y alza la voz a su hija.

- ¡Suficiente Midna, si te permití estar aquí fue para escuchar no para opinar, anda con tu madre o abuela, no entiendes estas cosas!

Los jóvenes no dicen nada al respecto, Midna se levanta enojada y sale de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

Midna no tiene amigos, cuando era pequeña sus compañeros la molestaban pues en las conversaciones y debates ella siempre tenía la razón y derrotaba a todos con sabias palabras. Esto provocó el rechazo de los demás sobre la pequeña princesa. Midna tuvo mucha tristeza, lo cual la apartó de la sociedad. Ha olvidado el dolor, al igual que el interés de conocer gente nueva así que su soledad ha permanecido hasta hoy, a cambio de su indiferencia ante los demás ella adoptó un sabio carácter, irónico y burlesco. No se puede expresar como ella quiere con los demás, la única persona que la entiende es su querida abuela, sus padres están muy ocupados para tratar de entender tales grandiosos pensamientos.

Midna cruza el vestíbulo para llegar a su abuela. Su abuela está sentada observando cómo camina Midna, lo hace rápido, deduce que su nieta está enojada.

- Abuela, tengo 19 años y debo prepararme para ser una buena princesa como tú me has dicho. Pero mi padre me aleja de las grandes decisiones y no puedo aconsejar el mejor camino para el reino. ¿Cómo se supone que me prepare si incluso mi padre me aparta de las ideas que considerará? Deja que todos esos estúpidos estudiantes lo manipulen, ¿Qué sucede con él? Un rey hace lo correcto para el reino.

- Mi querida Midna, creo estar en la razón y estoy segura que tú también lo sabes. Tu padre no quiere abandonar aún su trono, tú estás mostrándole el camino correcto como siempre pero él quiere darse cuenta por sí solo.

- Es lo que temía, bien, supongo que esperaré OTROS LARGOS AÑOS para ya empezar a tomar conciencia de lo que sucede en el reino, ahora no me interesa si él quiere llevar el control por sí solo, después de todo yo siempre tengo la razón.

- No te voy a decir lo contrario Midna, la mayoría de las veces has estado en lo correcto. Midna has heredado la increíble sabiduría de tu abuelo, que descansa en el cosmos y estoy segura que te observa cómo haces notar su carácter nuevamente en este mundo.

- Estoy orgullosa de él, quiero ser como él y lo seré, ha sido el mejor rey de el reino y yo pretendo ser la que traiga su reinado de vuelta. Abuela tú debes ayudarme en eso.

- Por supuesto que sí Midna.

En ese momento aparece el mejor sirviente de la familia real, Zant, un serio mayordomo que se ha ganado la confianza de todos en la familia, viste una túnica tan delicada como los de la familia real. Usa un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un anfibio, es un hombre crepuscular de pocas palabras.

- Sra. Quinn, aquí están sus medicamentos, he traído jugo lunar para que pueda digerirlo.

- Gracias Zant, aprecio tu buena voluntad.

Zant se va y desaparece en la oscuridad del gran Palacio.

- Abuela ¿Por qué Zant usa ese casco?, es una duda que me intriga desde hace unos días, no me había detenido a pensar el porqué.

- Tu madre le hizo la misma pregunta a Zant, nunca lo hagas Midna, él es fiel a la familia y cuando tu madre le preguntó noté que Zant estaba incómodo.

- No sé abuela, Zant ha sido fiel pero cuando lo veo, siento que hay algo que no me deja confiar del todo en él. No te preocupes no le preguntaré, ¿Qué respondió Zant?

- Él dijo que cuando fue a ayudar a rescatar las piezas importantes para la arqueología de las ruinas del Palacio un gran monstruo demonio negro de maldad lo atacó. Según él no se pudo defender bien pues el demonio se movía rápidamente, le hirió el rostro y deformó su nariz. Zant siente vergüenza al ver su rostro por lo que cada vez que debe estar con la presencia de otros usa el casco. Zant alertó sobre el peligro de las fuerzas oscuras que se ejercen en las ruinas, por lo que las cerraron y nadie puede visitarlas puesto que son un gran peligro.

- Vaya, pobre Zant. Debe ser terrible sentir vergüenza de uno mismo. Abuela, ¿Han sacado todos los tesoros de las ruinas?

- Sí Midna, sacaron absolutamente todo lo que podía servir posteriormente.

Hubo silencio y la abuela sentía que Midna se preparaba hace rato para preguntarle algo. Antes de que Midna respirara para hablar entró su madre.

- Hija mía, debo ir a inspeccionar las lejanías, han llegado nuevos hombres. ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro madre, abuela al rato seguimos hablando.

La abuela sólo asiente con la cabeza. La Reina de el Palacio era un poco más alta que Midna, cabello negro y un rostro prudente y alegre. La madre de Midna controlaba todo respecto a los nuevos seres de la luz, éstos que son tratados como criminales allá. La Reina los registra y luego determina el destino de ellos, si merecen ser libres o ser encerrados en el vacío.

La Reina y la joven princesa suben al automóvil real. Es de piedra, tiene forma de sirena y funciona a base de energía de luz. La madre pone la palma de su delicada mano en un cuadro con muchos signos antiguos, se ilumina y todos los signos también, haciendo que todo el automóvil quede con grietas de luz. La sirena se eleva y viajan hasta las lejanías donde se encuentran los nuevos criminales. Durante el viaje Midna y su madre establecen una conversación:

- Madre, hace unas semanas fui a la biblioteca abandonada del sótano.

- Hija, sabes que tu padre no deja que nadie entre allí, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Sentí que debía ir, abrí algunos libros hasta que se uno se cayó en el otro extremo.

- ¿Qué libro era?

- Se llamaba, "Hechiceros de Hyrule".

La madre abrió fuertemente los ojos, detuvo la sirena y miró a Midna:

- Midna, no puedes leer ese libro, tu padre lo ha prohibido y lo ha sellado para que nadie lea su contenido.

- Lo sé, el libro estaba cerrado lo recogí y me acerqué a un pequeño tragaluz que descubrí en el rincón, el vidrio estaba tapado por lo que la luz no entraba así que rompí un poco de él para que entrara luz, puse el libro en la luz y toqué el sello, se convirtió en polvo...

- ¿Qué? - La madre tomó un aspecto preocupado - Midna en qué problema has entrado...

- Madre, ahora entiendo todo, el libro estaba totalmente rasgado pero en él se encontraban rollos, eran de el abuelo. Decían todo acerca de las Sombras Fundidas, ahora lo entiendo todo.

- Midna, ninguna palabra a tu padre acerca de esto, él no se debe enterar.

- Madre, sé que el poder es prohibido pero no entiendo por qué me lo ocultaban a mí, es decir, yo soy razonable y por supuesto que cuidaré el secreto.

- Tu padre es muy cuidadoso respecto a eso, la verdad es que las ruinas del Primer Palacio de el Crepúsculo ocurrieron por una pequeña fracción de el poder de las Sombras Fundidas.

- Lo sé, en la última hoja quemada del libro lo decía, ¿Dónde tienen escondidas las Sombras?

- Midna, te he dicho que tu padre es muy cuidadoso en cuanto a eso, ni siquiera a mí me lo ha dicho, ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¡Qué ingenuo!

- No hables así de tu padre.

- Debería tener en cuenta que el conocimiento puede favorecerle en momentos difíciles.

La Reina no dijo ninguna palabra más acerca del asunto, habían llegado a las lejanías. Aquí Midna buscó alguna roca donde sentarse, cuando venía sólo acostumbraba a mirar a los criminales y algunas veces si le parecían de rostro feo o tonto simplemente se burlaba. Midna no era muy educada con ellos.

En una gran fosa estaban los nuevos criminales, algunos dormían y otros intentaban salir de allí, la Reina asomó la cabeza, no dijo nada, sólo los miraba mientras ellos suplicaban: "Ayúdenos" "Sáquenos de aquí" "No somos criminales". La verdad es que cada uno tenía algo malo que lo hacía merecer el título de criminal. Excepto Arrow, se encontraba olfateando el suelo en un rincón, no le prestaba atención a la Reina.

- Bueno, me presento, soy la administradora de las "Las Celdas de las Sombras", he observado sus ojos y comprendo el destino que merecen, por sus crímenes del otro mundo serán encerrados y depende de su comportamiento para ser libres, ¿Entienden?

La Reina encendió la luz interna de una baldosa y la mandó a la fosa para que los criminales suban, una vez arriba la Reina le puso esposas a todos, algunos regañaban y otros guardaban silencio por temor ante la nueva forma de vida que estaba frente a ellos. Los criminales ascendieron la colina donde estaba la prisión, "Las Celdas de las Sombras" y Midna los observó a cada uno, pasaron algunos monstruos que se veían malvados y al final uno pequeño, asustado, era Arrow. Midna lo observó detenidamente hasta que perdió su mirada pues había ascendido mucho y ya no se divisaba.

- Madre, ¿Crees que el último, el pequeño debe ir allí? Encuentro que tiene aspecto bondadoso, vaya, sentir lástima por los otros no es común en mí jeje, pero él me convence.

- No lo miré Midna, los monstruos están destinados a vagar así que me limito a analizarlos.

- Bueno, ¿Ya nos vamos? Hoy habían pocos criminales.

Ambas subieron a la sirena y emprendieron la vuelta al Palacio del Crepúsculo. No conversaron puesto que la Reina pensaba en asuntos de gobierno para el reino mientras que Midna en las Sombras Fundidas.

Llegaron al Palacio y la madre fue rápidamente a leer unos papeles que recordó que debía analizar. Midna aprovechando el cálido día fue a los alrededores de el Palacio, caminó entre las flores y los jardines, luego de reojo pudo ver a Zant por una de las miles ventanas de el Palacio de piedra. Zant estaba en su habitación leyendo unos papeles que se veían medio quemados, Midna intentó acercarse para ver mejor pero de repente se escuchó a su madre gritar:

- Zant, ¿Podría venir por favor?

Zant guardó rápidamente los papeles en un cajón de su velador y salió de su sala. Midna se agachó para que no la viera y tuvo suerte, Zant fue a la habitación de la Reina, probablemente le quería pedir un vaso de jugo lunar. Midna miró y vio cómo Zant se alejaba hasta que desapareció al subir las escaleras. Midna llena de intriga entró por el ventanal que no tenía vidrio. Corrió por el pasillo y llegó a la habitación de Zant, aquí rápidamente abrió un cajón, habían cosas personales, intentó con el segundo pero estaba cerrado con llave, una extraña fuerza oscura la alejó haciendo que perdiera interés por este cajón, abrió el tercero y aquí estaban los papeles que vio hace un momento. Eran los papeles que ella había leído de el libro "Hechiceros de Hyrule" Eran todas las páginas quemadas, más abajo encontró los rollos de el abuelo. Midna sintió un poco de miedo, tomó los papeles y se los llevó rápidamente a su habitación, se encerró e intentó pensar por qué Zant los tenía.

Al rato Zant llegó a su habitación, abrió el tercer cajón y buscó los papeles, se puso las manos en la cabeza y meditó un instante. Suspiró y murmuró a sí mismo:

- Llegó la hora.


End file.
